peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 December 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-12-28 ; Comments *The fourth part of the 1983 Festive Fifty and session repeats feature in this show. Unusually, JP opts to start with the first session repeat track in lieu of the sig. *Kid Jensen is on his way home, and makes a two-word contribution to the proceedings. *On John's mind are six tickets to a concert including the Damned, which he has left as a treasure hunt in various telephone boxes, and a missing running order. *Until recently, only the chart portion was available. However in February 2010, a newly available file included a few of the preceding session tracks, and in February 2011 a complete recording of the show in extremely high quality was shared. *Tracks on file 1 marked § and those on file 2 marked ¶. Session Repeats *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark, #4. Recorded 1983-01-29. All except 'Bunker Soldiers' available on Peel Sessions 1979-83 (Virgin). *Culture, #1. Recorded 1982-12-11. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). 'Armageddon' not TX in this show. *Black, #2. Recorded 1983-06-25. No known commercial release. 'Widemouth Frog' and 'Why Do I Do The Things I Do When They Only Get Me Done?' not TX in this show. *Popticians, #1. Recorded 1983-07-20. No known commercial release. *Wah!, #4. Recorded 1983-02-14. No known commercial release. *Einstürzende Neubauten, one and only session. Recorded 1983-08-24. Sehnsucht (Zitternd) features on Halber Mensch album. Tracklisting *Popticians: 'Hello Everybody' (Peel Session) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: 'ABC Auto-Industry' (Peel Session) *Culture: 'Too Long In Slavery' (Peel Session) *Wah!: 'Hope (I Wish You'd Believe Me)' (Peel Session) *Black: 'Fast Car - Soundtrack' (Peel Session) *Popticians: 'Mobile Home' (Peel Session) *Einstürzende Neubauten: 'Sehnsucht Zittern' (Peel Session) :(JP (after the previous track's industrial noise and screaming in German): 'Ah, a big dancefloor favourite.') *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: 'Genetic Engineering' (Peel Session) *Wah!: 'Year Of Decision' (Peel Session) *Culture: 'Two Sevens Clash' (Peel Session) *Black: 'It's Easy' (Peel Session) *''(trailer for Linton Kwesi Johnson-presented programme 'From Mento To Lover's Rock')'' *Popticians: 'Brown Paper Bag' (Peel Session) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: 'Of All The Things We've Made' (Peel Session) *Einstürzende Neubauten: 'Kango Licht' (Peel Session) *Wah!: 'Silver And Gold' (Peel Session) *Culture: 'Lion Rock' (Peel Session) § *''(trailer for Saturday Live)'' *Popticians: 'Song About Losing Your Glasses' (Peel Session) § *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: 'Bunker Soldiers' (Peel Session) § *Wah!: 'Sleep (Lullaby For Josie)' (Peel Session) § 1983 Festive Fifty: Numbers 20-11 *'20': Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Dear Prudence (7")' (Wonderland) §¶ :(JP: 'Not a great favourite of mine, I have to admit, but it's you, the great British public, that makes these decisions.') §¶ *'19': Sisters Of Mercy: 'Temple Of Love (7")' (Merciful Release) §¶ *'18': New Order, 'Your Silent Face (LP-Power Corruption And Lies)' (Factory) §¶ :(JP: 'It's probably heretical to say this, but if you heard their in concert recording which was played on Kid's programme a few days ago, you'll know that they can sound a little untidy live, but they do make great records, and that's one of them.') §¶ *'17': Echo And The Bunnymen, 'Never Stop (7 inch)' (Korova/WEA) §¶ *'16': Cocteau Twins, 'From The Flagstones (12"-Sunburst And Snowblind)' (4AD) (JP: 'If it was up to me, this would have been in the top three.') ¶ *'15': Cure, 'The Lovecats (7")' (Fiction) ¶ :(JP: 'I must admit, I thought that was absolute rubbish the first time I heard it, but I did learn to, not exactly love it, but learn to live with it, anyway.') §¶ *'14': Cocteau Twins, 'Sugar Hiccup (12"-Sunburst And Snowblind)' (4AD) §¶ :(JP: 'Now you see, if I was going to rig the Festive Fifty, as people occasionally suggest that I do, that would have been higher as well.') §¶ *'13': Xmal Deutschland, 'Incubus Succubus II (7")' (4AD) §¶ *'12': Public Image Limited: 'This Is Not A Love Song (7 inch)' (Virgin) §¶ :(JP: 'Almost everybody who saw them live, both here and on the continent, I got a lot of letters from the continent about them, said they were dreadful...In a way, I quite enjoy doing this chart rundown thing. It's exciting for me, if not for you.') §¶ *'11': Red Guitars, 'Good Technology (7")' (Self Drive) §¶ File ;Name *1) JP19831228.mp3 *2) ff83.1 *3) 1983-12-28 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *4) Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark - Peel Session 1983 ;Length *1) 01:02:59 *2) 02:06:17 (this portion of the show begins at 00:28:31 on the above file and concludes at 01:13:24). *3) 02:02:38 *4) 12:56 ;Other *2) This file contains material from other shows. *3) Complete show: many thanks to Bill. *4) Just the session and Peel links ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?1gmfcktwij2 *2) Currently unavailable *3) Mooo Server *4) OMD session with Peel intros and comments although tracks are in a different running order. Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online